


Hurt Me

by Kyuko



Category: My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Crack, I Don't Even Know, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuko/pseuds/Kyuko
Summary: Because what's sexier than crying over a lonely whale?
Relationships: Bert McCracken/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Hurt Me

**Author's Note:**

> My friend gave me this as a prompt and I used it to write some stupid Gerbert

„Gee, I wanna try something new tonight.“ Bert inched closer to his lover, the bed creaking slightly at the shifted weight. Gerard set his iphone on the nightstand and turned around.

„If you wanna suggest 69 again, the answer is no.“

„No no, I thought about something else. Remember when I choked you and you were into it? I think we could go reverse this time, if ya catch my drift.“ Bert wiggled with his eyebrows. Gerard snorted.

„Alright, we can try.“ He sat up and moved to sit on Bert’s lap. „You weirdo, I bet soon you want me to fart in your face.“

„Ever heard of cake farting—“

„Stop, I’m trying to get hard over here,“ Gerard scolded and leaned in to kiss Bert. His lips were chapped and he hadn’t shaved in a while. Greedy hands made their way up Gerard’s t-shirt, gently stroking his back.

„You’re my favourite weirdo,“ Gerard muttered. He tangled his hands in Bert’s long, greasy hair and pulled his head down gently to kiss his jawline.

„Please, Gee, hurt me,“ The shorter man moaned and bucked his hips up impatiently.

Gerard leaned down and huffed against his neck. „In 1992, scientists discovered the loneliest creature on earth.“

Bert let out a confused moan. „What—“

„It’s a whale that has been calling for a mate for two decades. He communicates at a frequency not used by any other whale, and hasn’t recieved a response.“

„Stop.“


End file.
